


SnuggleMuffin

by Dollop_of_Darkness



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hideki - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I need sleep, M/M, Nicknames, what is their ship name anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollop_of_Darkness/pseuds/Dollop_of_Darkness
Summary: Because Kaneki is tired, Hide is always there and I should be asleep. Hide POV. Animeverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though I found the manga better, this is animeverse because I love the idea of Hide keep tabs on his boobear to make sure he stays alive while on the run. Plus I know there is always space for Ken in Hide's bed. Take that part however you want. 
> 
> Sorry I don't know the Kaneki x Hide ship name. I'm a failure.
> 
> You know I don't own this right? Aye.

The last time I saw him was weeks ago. He when through some crazy self-exploration journey and dyed his hair white. My smile was poised at the ready, a quick jab on the tip of my tongue about his long absence, when I noticed that he wasn’t really himself. I mean he hasn’t been for a few months. 

Not after he became a ghoul and what not.

But he was still my adorkable snugglemuffin Kaneki. But now. I honestly don’t know who this is. The guy in front of me looks like Kaneki but he’s much more muscular. His skin is not only pale but now has a ghostly undertone to match his new grim expressions. But mainly he just looks tired. So I slowly set my lips into a firm line and step aside to allow him entrance. He doesn’t hesitate to go straight for my bedroom. It’s not the first happening anyways. Whenever we had sleepovers or late night study sessions he always found his way snuggled against me in bed falling asleep due to exhaustion. There was a reason for the nickname, besides the obvious annoyance it caused him.  
As I follow in tow I can see his slight limp and discomfort caused by the lower back area. That’s probably where his kagune stretches from. 

Hmm. So, it is true that the one-eyed is a Rinkaku user.

When he enters through the threshold of my room he suddenly grips the side of the door and takes a deep breath. I come behind and place my hands between his tense shoulders, soon his grip loosens and his hand drops to his side. I take it in mine and lead him through my room to the bed. He memorizes where I stepped to avoid getting caught in a twist of shirts, cd’s, books, and fallen newspaper clippings until we got to my unmade bed. I pushed back the covers and allowed him to crawl in first. He stayed facing away from me until I slid in next to him and pulled the sheets up to his chin. As soon as the covers were up I wrapped my arms around his midsection and squeezed him into me. 

Shudders and quiet sobs racked through his body and I only held on tighter. It continued like this for a longer than 10 minutes but shorter than 30. I didn’t mind. I was just happy he was still alive and in my bed again. The closest I get to understanding his world is from news stories, hacked evidence files and medical journals. But to really live as a ghoul, the constant fear of being found out and exterminated by Doves, turf wars, having to kill to survive; he doesn’t deserve any part of this life. These thoughts only reinforce the idea that I should just tell him that I know and that I want to huddle him inside my arms and away from the brutal reality. He’s too beautiful and he didn’t deserve this excessive unwarranted punishment.   
Eventually the shudders stop and his breathing starts to even out. Figuring that now was a safe time I turned him around in my arms so that his head rested under my chin and against my neck. On instinct he cuddled right into the area and took in my familiar embrace and scent with an audible breath. His sinewy arms encircled around my back and he held on tight, burrowing into me. Hmm. That’s my snugglemuffin alright. I hear voices in my instructors telling me that I should be warry being this close and this vulnerable in front of a ghoul, but I can’t. Probably because I knew him as a human before and I loved him then. And in the morning when he’s gone I’ll love him still.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was kinda crap yo. Sorry.


End file.
